


In a Snap

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gabe kinda top, Kinks left and right, Licking, M/M, Medium length and hot as hell, Peeping Tom, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam kinda bottom, Switch top/bottom, and a bowl of cereal, gagging, smirking Gabe knowing about peeping tom, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Being a trickster from birth gave Gabriel many opportunities to be naughty. Especially when a certain tall-drink-of-water moved in to the house next door. Sam Winchester was everything Gabe wanted and then some, but the man was shy. Too damn shy! In person anyways…Gabe seeing the true nature of the man while digging around in Sam’s kinky brain. What is a trickster to do to get the man he so desires…and who also desires Gabe in return, to grow some balls and do something already? Hmmmm….grins wickedly. SNAP!





	In a Snap

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sam looked out his kitchen window and did what he always did when starting the day…watched his neighbor Gabe make breakfast. He knew it was a bit pervy…but he was always transfixed by the sexy man's movements.

 

The strange thing was, Gabriel had no curtains on any of the windows. It was as if the guy didn't care who looked in and saw everything…and boy did Sam see everything! Thankfully for Sam, he had blinds on his own windows that hid his peeping tom moments. Especially those nights when he'd be waiting for the man to walk into the bedroom after a shower…Sam would get a nice, clear image of the naked Adonis then.

 

The freshly shower guy always moving close to the window not caring if junk was on display. Thank the universe for that…sometimes Sam would even pull out his own cock and play till the guy moved…oddly enough it always seemed there was enough time for Sam to get off before that happened. He was sooooo not complaining.

 

As Sam watched Gabe take the last bite of cereal and wash out the bowl, he heard the sound of his own stomach growling. He refocused his dirty mind on figuring out what to eat for breakfast and pushed Gabe out of his mind. Well kinda…it was a hard thing to do, though, as all through the day the dude walked around Sam's head in one way or the other…but mostly naked.

 

That night, Sam was having a really hard time trying not to just stare into Gabriel's house during supper. As he imagined the taste of the golden tanned flesh more than that of the delicious food on his plate, Sam came to the decision to do something. He needed to ease the hype his perverted brain was building around the sexy, short man. So he decided that tomorrow morning he'd walk over and ask to borrow some milk.

 

Cue the Sun. Cue the birds chirping. Cue the alarm clock blaring out Asia's _Heat of the Moment_ …and cue Sam sitting up in bed with the usual lap of morning wood. After jerking off to the images of Gabriel while taking a shower, Sam quickly got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. He peeked over to Gabe's house and saw Mr. Small-Stuff clear as day reading a book in the living room.

 

Perfect!

 

Sam rummaged through his cabinets till he found a never used metal measuring cup. He washed it out so Gabe wouldn't see the dust that had gathered on it, and headed over to the guy's front door to get the plan in action. The thing was he hadn't thought about what to do AFTER the door opened. 

 

OH SHIT!

 

So as Sam knocked he went into full panic mode.

 

It was a minute before the knocks were answered by a smiling Gabriel. Sam gulped at how even such an innocent gesture from the sexy short stack could deep fry his brain. He also felt embarrassment as his cock got rock hard and made the crotch of his jeans tent. He willed his cock to deflate quickly.

 

_Dirty hair in the drain…_

 

_Old lady in a thong…_

 

_Squished puss-filled pimple on someone ass!!_

 

That did it.

 

Sam was able to think as the blood moved upward to his brain again. He smiled back at handsome neighbor while holding out the measuring cup. "I know this is such a TV moment, but I was making myself a bowl of cereal when I noticed I was all out of milk. I promise to buy you a gallon tomorrow, for a cup of milk today."

 

Gabe smiled that bewitching smile, and stepped back to allow Sam into the house. "I can never say no to a poor, starving man who's pleading for help and uses a quote from Popeye while doing so."

 

Sam just grinned, "My dad and brother let me watch far too much TV growing up, so sadly all that stuff is deeply ingrained in me."

 

As he followed Gabe into the kitchen, Sam couldn't help but notice how the top of the man's head barely came up to his own chin. Kink number one hundred and forty-four, Sam's height kink, was making his cock twitch like crazy against the zipper of his pants.

 

Knowing that all the houses on their street were identical in layout, Sam was able to keep his eyes roaming over the guy and not where he was going. He was spellbound by Gabe's perfectly round ass, which was filling out those tight jeans rather nicely…bouncing with each step and begging for Sam to grab, bite, and spread apart.

 

When Gabe opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, Sam quickly tore his gaze away and move it back up to the man's face. The measuring cup was then filled up to the top before stopping, "There you go, Sammy. A cup of milk to add to your lonely cereal."

 

When his name left those lips, Sam's hand shock and he almost spilled the milk onto the floor. He stood there trying to think of any way to prolong the moment but failed. With a sigh, and some hatred against himself for not having any balls, Sam just thanked Gabe and left.

 

Back in his kitchen, Sam took out the almost full gallon of milk and poured the milk from Gabe's into it. He felt the hairs on his neck stick up and quickly looked out his window into the dude's kitchen. Gabriel was there smiling out the window as if the guy had seen everything Sam had just done.

 

Sam put the milk jug on the counter and laughed, "There's no way the guy saw what I just did. My blinds are angled so I can only see out. It was just coincidence and me feeling guilty."

 

He then got out the box of cocoa puffs dumping some into a large bowl before pouring ample amounts of milk over the chocolate cereal…this way if he was asked about it later he wouldn't have to lie. Sometimes Gabe unnerved him by always knowing things without being told. Sam always chalked it up to the man being very observant and clever. The very reason, plus that ass and the height difference, that he was so attracted to Gabriel.

 

How he wished his sexy neighbor had floor to ceiling windows or heck even walls, so he could see even more of that delectable body. At least Gabe was heavily into gardening and he could watch the guy bend down and even, if he was lucky, see the man on all fours. Now hell! If that image didn't just get his cock filling back up with blood and wanting to find hole to bury its own seed into. Mhmmm.

 

With not having enough courage to do anything about Gabe, Sam admitted defeat, let out a frustrated sigh, and settled down for another night alone. At least he had shelves of books to keep his mind occupied. His favorite author was Carver Edlund and the man had like over forty books written. Sam went into the living room and knew exactly which one to read to get his mind off things. Book number forty-four, _The Mystery Spot._

 

When Sam's old job had him driving several hours each day, he used to listen to all the books on CD. But it was so much better reading the actual books. The feel of spreading the pages, the smooth texture of the paper, the smell of the ink, bringing the book close to his face to devour the words…

 

HELL! When it was a sexual thing just to read a book, that's when Sam knew he was too horny for his own good. He needed to get laid and soon!

 

Like that was ever going to happen, though. Being a homebody meant that nobody but him was there to do anything about his issue. Pushing all that away the best he could, Sam refocused his attention on _The Mystery Spot._ He had gotten about two chapters in, when he suddenly felt sleepy and needed to close his eyes for a brief nap.

 

 

In an identical house across the way, a man with honey-brown hair sat on the sofa being very naughty. Gabe tried not to use his powers lightly, but there was something about his neighbor, Sam, that made him want to do very bad, bad things.

 

All his life, the fact that Gabriel was descended from a long line of tricksters had always intrigued him. It was an odd thing too, since it skipped a generation. Hence his dad was totally human void of any powers, but his grandfather was a full fledged trickster. And how his oldest brother, Lucifer, was one but not his other brother, Michael. As if that didn't cause a butt load of fighting…all that apocalyptic squabbling was the very reason Gabe had left home and found his own place.

 

Now as much as his grandfather had warned Gabriel to be wise with his abilities, Gabe hadn't really heeded those words. There had been plenty of times he used them wrongly out of spite, or anger, or lust. But he wasn't an idiot. He knew when to draw the line and 96.7% of the time he kept a strict reign on it, trying to live as human as he could.

 

When Sam had moved in next door, Gabe instantly found the towering fella extremely fuck worthy. It didn't hurt that the guy had the yummiest southern accent he ever heard. Gabriel found himself taking down all his curtains just so the guy could see into the house. He especially liked those times Sam waited for Gabe to get out of the shower. Dang if that didn't give him after-shower woody multiplied by a million. Gabe would even go right up to the window buck-ass naked on purpose to tease the fucker. His hand just nonchalantly resting on the hard cock…putting on a show for the peeper.

 

And as his body stood there, Gabe used his powers to astro project his spirit next door and watch the man watching him. He had been able to enjoy a few good cock shots as Samsquatch would usually play while ogling. Oh to be able to feel that thick, long dick deep inside his mouth or ass. Mhmm, Gabe wasn't picky.

 

There had also been many a night he saw the light go on in Sam's bathroom, and knew the guy was taking a shower. Gabe would project his spirit over and stand there watching the tall, naked, wetly delicious guy through the shower's glass doors. He'd never been so jealous of liquid soap in his life as much as he was in those moments. Maybe a few times he even ghosted into the actual shower and let his fingers do some touching. Thanks to Gabe being just a spirit, Sam never suspected a thing.

 

Now it wasn't like Gabriel's whole existence circled around the man. Nooooope, not at all…cough, cough…umm where were we? Oh yeah…Gabe did have many days where he just lived life. But there were some times when he didn't plan on messing with the man, yet due to unforeseen circumstances found himself doing just that.

 

This night was one of those.

 

Gabe was all nestled on his sofa happily reading his favorite book _The Mystery Spot_. The poor thing was so tattered and loved that he had to constantly use his powers to keep it from falling apart. The shelves in his living room where lined with every single book the writing god, Carver Edlund, had ever published…and a few that maybe, just maybe Gabe had ghosted out of the guy's house.

 

Shhhhhh…you didn't hear that.

 

In the midst of reading, Gabe couldn't help but remember yesterday when Sam had knocked on his door. Gabe had been obnoxiously happy to see the skyscraper-of-a-man standing there. And the slight tenting in Samikin's jeans had made Gabe's grin even bigger for other perverted reasons. He had tapped into the horny man's thoughts then and heard Sam's list of things to help remove the erection, and had to clamp his lips shut to stop the chuckle wanting to escape.

 

Dammit! The man was so fuckn' cute.

 

With the whole milk moment being so obviously made up and pathetically adorable, Gabe just had to let the guy in for even trying it. It had been so hot to have the man standing so close to him in the kitchen. As Gabe poured the milk into the measuring cup, he had ached to shot other white liquid onto its owner. Images of cum dripping on Sam's face and maybe even running out of a gaping hole down onto those long, long legs…just making Gabe even hornier for the man.

 

He had begged the universe to let the man finally grow some balls and say something...but alas it wasn't to be. 

 

The moment Sam had left, Gabe projected his spirit over and watched the borrowed milk being poured into the gallon already residing in the fridge. He chuckled at that and damn if it didn't endear the ball-less asshat to him even more.

 

Gabriel had been surprised when Sam had turned to look through the window at that moment…it was as if the guy had felt him staring. Of course Gabe's body was still standing in the kitchen of the other house grinning over into Sam's…so naturally the man freaked out a little…oops.

 

Back in the here and now, Gabriel felt his cock twitch just from remembering it all. And try as he might, Gabe just couldn't get back into reading…the words morphing into a Casa Erotica centerfold of a certain beggar of milk _._ So he put down the book, and decided to check in on the lanky lug-nut.

 

He projected his spirit over to the man's house and watched as Sam sat on the sofa picking up the same damn book Gabe had just been reading. It was so cool to see the sexy giant enjoying _The Mystery Spot_ , and Gabe found himself fighting the urge to make the man fall asleep so he could do some very bad things.

 

After watching the guy devour the book for almost twenty minutes, Gabe couldn't stop himself any longer.

 

SNAP!

 

With the snap of his fingers, Gabriel placed a sleeping spell on the unsuspecting reader. He waited till Sam's body gave in and the guy drifted into dreamville.

 

SNAP!

 

Gabe popped into the man's living room, body and all, to move near Sam as the guy lay on the other sofa.

 

SNAP!

 

Off disappeared Gabriel's clothes so he stood there naked as a jaybird.

 

He then programmed Sam's brain to open those hazel eyes so the guy would see everything, but only assume it was just a very lucid dream.

 

SNAP!

 

 

Sam opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing next to the sofa was his very naked neighbor! He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down Gabe's sexy body, and soaking in all the fleshy bits now available for HD viewing. His cock got so hard, so fast that he feared his zipper was going to break from the strain.

 

He watched in awe as Gabe moved closer, reached down and undid Sam's pants so that his cock sprang out. The man groaned looking down at it and licked very lush lips. Gabriel then knelt on the floor, now eye level with Sam's cock. When warm fingers reached out and encircled the taunt flesh, it was Sam's turn to let out a groan.

 

Gabe grinned up at him before leaning forward to kiss the tip of the cock…licking precum off it like one would a lollipop. The sexy short-stack then slide Sam's cock inch by inch past those moist lips…all the while looking right into Sam's hazel eyes. No words needing to be spoken since both men seemed to be communicating well enough with just their bodies.

 

Sam grabbed Gabe's head and dug his fingers into the honey-brown hair and helped the dude out with face-fucking his cock. He was seconds from cumming when he felt cold air on his dick. Gabe had released him from that warm mouth, and was looking up to Sam asking with his eyes for the clutching fingers to be removed. When Sam complied, Gabriel stood up, climbed up onto the sofa, turned so a very gorgeous ass was facing Sam, and scooted back till ass crack touched chin.

 

Wink, wink…nudge, nudge.

 

A chuckle escaped Sam's mouth as he was pretty certain what the little pervert wanted from him. He brought a hand to each ass cheek and spread the crack wide open. There before him was a sexy, tightly puckered, pink hole. And rimming it would be a pleasure. Sam had a secret kink about tongue fucking said hole.

 

He pushed his pointy pink slab of flesh against the clenched opening and watch his saliva make it shiny. The feel of the compressed skin against his tongue was more erotic than Sam would ever admit…and then he pushed forward. The wet tongue bendy enough to slip inside. Sam squirming at the enjoyment of rolling his tongue around the tightly closed rim of muscle.

 

Hell! The simple act of tongue insertion had his cock so fuckn' hard. Something Gabe was getting pleasure from on many levels. One, being the man's ass getting played with by Sam's very long, warm tongue and two, Gabe's mouth sinking down onto said hard cock and sucking it just as if it was a stuffed eclair and Gabe was trying to remove the creamy filling. And if the man kept that kind of suction and tongue work up, Sam might just give it to him.

 

Gabe's ass wobbled side-to-side in front of Sam's face as the guy's cock bobbled ever so temptingly under those sexy hips. Sam salivated for a taste.

 

Almost as if Gabe knew what Sam was thinking, the guy's hips lifted and moved backward till said cock was now dangling right over Sam's mouth like some perverted version of a pendulum. Sam wasn't foolish enough to refuse what was offered. He snarled with lust as he lifted his head, opened his wet, warm mouth and sucked the cock all the way inside.

 

Shit! Mhmm!

 

Mutual muffled groans and moans were made while two mouths were stuffed with cock. Sam's fingers digging into the man's thick thighs to get as much dick down his throat as he could. Another kink of Sam's being played out…a-gagging-on-cock kink. Damn, Gabe was so perfect for him!

 

He was so close to cumming…again…when cool air replaced warm mouth on his cock. Sam whimpered and pouted around Gabe's dangling dick. And soon he was really pouting when Gabriel removed that too.

 

Sam lifted up on his elbows and watched Gabe pacing back and forth near the sofa. The guy in just as much turmoil, and panting just as heavily as Sam. One minute, two…and then three passed as the short-stack cooled off. Delayed gratification was fun to play with normally, but right now Sam just wanted to have his cum rammed deep in one of the man's holes.

 

And again as if Gabe knew this, the guy moved back to the sofa and straddled Sam's thighs. Maybe that cum would soon find a deep, dark, wet, and warm home after all. Gabe lowered his hips and with a saliva-coated puckered hole kissed the tip of Sam's dick.

 

Reaching under, Sam held the engorged flesh still so Gabe could just focus on pressing down and letting the slick cock head pop past the spittled ring of muscle…stretching the wet, shiny rim and pushing inside. When Sam removed his hand, it allowed Gabe the ability to fully lower the rest of the way down.

 

Those toffee colored eyes looked down at Sam as wicked hips started a fucking rhythmic roll. Gabe reached out then and pulled on Sam's hands placing them onto the rocking ass cheeks. Sam willingly, and happily obliged. His fingers digging into the round globes.

 

Gabe groaned…leaning down till their warm flesh pressed together. Up pushed Sam's t-shirt, and down went Gabe's head. The runt's mouth and teeth seeking out Sam's nips and proceeding to add fuel to the lust filled fire.

 

Thrust…

 

Lick…

 

Bite…

 

Lick…

 

Thrust…

 

Over and over again till time lost all meaning.

 

Sam was dying of pleasure…not only did he have this sexy man, whom he had fantasized about for months, riding his cock but Gabe's entire body was also rubbing against his! It was like a matchstick striking the side of the box setting off a burst of flames.

 

Gabriel's face leaned up to Sam's, and the look in those dilated eyes spoke to him about what the guy was wanting. He leaned downward as far as possible and Gabe did the same coming upward…pressing their lips together in a frenzied kiss.

 

It was like…magic.

 

Sizzles of energy pass through Sam's skin as they locked lips.

 

Gabe just had to look up at him, and Sam knew the guy now wanted him to grab Gabe's hard cock and surrounded it with his warm fingers. The shaft felt like velvet-encased steel and it made Sam ache to be able to move down the man's body so he could suck the bulbous cock head into his mouth again.

 

Fuck! He just couldn't get enough of Gabriel Novak!!

 

Each passing second found Gabriel's breathing getting heavier and more pronounced, and it was such a turn on. Another kink showing for Sam. Making-someone-almost-pass-out-from-fucking-them-so-good kink.

 

Sam was once again seconds from cumming. With his free hand, he grabbed the man's wrists and imprisoned them behind the Gabriel's back. Kink number three-hundred and sixty-nine now checked off his to-do list.

 

Sam's mouth was attacked them as Gabe's lips pressed hungrily against the warm flesh. As Gabe's ass jack-hammered up and down on Sam's cock, bringing out curses and moans from their busy mouths, Sam's thumb rubbed over the leaking tip of Gabe's dick smearing the precum. The sofa, shaking with each thrust, already shifted a inch or two from its starting position.

 

Sam released Gabe's wrists, so he could move his hand down to grasp the sac under the cock he was wanking. The churning of the man's balls letting Sam know Gabe was close to exploding.

 

He wasn't wrong…since mere minutes later, fingers dug deep into Sam's shoulder length brown hair followed by Gabe grunting and whimpering against Sam's mouth as an orgasm coursed through the small fucker's frame. Cum shot out between their pressed flesh, making both stomachs ultra slippery.

 

While the messy moment kept going for Gabe, the man's ass was clenching even tighter around Sam's cock. Gabe all the while still riding away through the orgasmic aftershocks.

 

With so much stimuli, it didn't take long till Sam was also falling into the blissful abyss. His warm cum thrust far into the darkness of Gabe's bowels.They swallowed each other's groans at this delicious feeling…the kissing lips still latched together while their bodies shuddered to a stop and collapsed against the sofa.

 

Two fast paced heartbeats sang a duet as they lay there in hazy silence. Sam smiled at Gabe and wanted to say so many things but couldn't speak. He watched as Gabe's hand moved up and the man's middle finger and thumb touched.

 

SNAP!

 

Suddenly Sam felt sleepy and soon his eyelids couldn't stay open any longer…a happy blackness overtaking him.

 

 

Gabe clean everything up…re-zipping and re-buttoning Sam's pants. He then returned home all satiated and blissed out. The tattered book greeting him as he fell onto the sofa. A smile as tall as the Chrysler Building spreading from ear to ear.

 

As memories of the fantastic fuck session replayed in his head, Gabriel hoped when Sam woke up from that very hot "dream" the sexy giant would finally work up the courage to make it all a reality.

 

Oh the fun they would have together! Gabe could fulfill all Sam's wicked desires…and vice versa. Sam's whole kink library already memorized by Gabe since he had stolen away through the man's neural pathways on more than one occasion. Who needed cable or even Cinemax when there was a equally perverted man living next door with a brain as dirty as the best, high class porn star.

 

Gabriel projected his spirit over to Sam's house then to wait for the man to wake up. It was twenty minutes before it happened.

 

 

Sam opened his eyes and felt disappointed that it had all been a dream! It had been the most graphic wet dream he had ever had. He swore his cock felt sore and sensitive from being fucked. He reluctantly sat up and felt such a sense of loneliness.

 

Just having Gabe in his house during that dream had brought such life into the now barren living room. He ached to go over to the guy's house and just bluntly ask the dude to go out with him. Instead, he went to the window that faced Gabe's and could see the sexy short-stack sitting on the sofa. He froze as the guy seemed to look up and stare right at him.

 

Sam watched in shock and awe as Gabriel blew him a kiss before the guy's fingers snapped, and Sam felt sleepy again. Moving back to the sofa he laid down and begged the universe for another dirty dream.

 

 

Gabe knew it was an abuse of power to want to fuck the man again, but he couldn't help himself…Sam was too addictive and until the tall fucker actually grew some balls in real life and did something, “dream sex” would have to do.

 

SNAP!

 

Gabe was once again fully present in Sam's living room glancing down at the sexy fucker.

 

SNAP!

 

Gabe's clothes vanished and once again he was staring into lust-filled hazel eyes as he unzipped Sam's jeans and pulled out the thick, delicious dick.

 

As he leaned down and sucked on the sensitive cock head, making Sam moan, Gabriel couldn't help but smile big…it was amazing just how much could happen in a snap.

 

THE END

 


End file.
